Traditionally, surface mount components, particularly those that are oddly shaped (e.g., shield clips, antenna clips, battery clips, and vibrator brackets), were attached via solder to a single rectangular pad disposed on the substrate. Unfortunately, when the solder was melted to attach the surface mount component to the pad, the surface mount component tended to move or float under the surface tension of the liquid solder and become misaligned. Attempts to reduce the rectangular dimensions of the pad to prevent floating resulted in unreliable, weak solder interconnections. Therefore, what is needed is an improved apparatus that ensures strong, reliable attachment and proper alignment of surface mount components.